


Five Minute Fiction

by Winterpeg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Only if you squint - Freeform, Prompt Fill, idk - Freeform, prompt, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterpeg/pseuds/Winterpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of Inquisitor Eponine Lavellan, in short bursts.</p>
<p>Drabbles, more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Does That Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fics based on the prompts of malsweeklychallenge on tumblr. Also my first time posting any fic I've written *sweats*. written in five minutes-ish with no editing.

“What does that mean?”  
“What?”

Eponine spun around at the sudden question.

“That thing what you said, to Solas, always calling him that. Elfy, I know, and its buggin me. Whats it mean?”  
“Oh”

Eponine stared at Sera, blinking and silently assessing her rambunctious friend. Sera, turned away slightly at the continued observation, crinkling her nose and sighing loudly.

“Look, forge-”  
“Teacher!” Eponine spluttered, quickly trying to cover her mistake. “What I call Solas, it means teacher in Elvhen, because I have learned so much from him, about the mark and.... well other things as well.”

Sera herumped at the answer, turning to look out the window.

“I'm sorry,” The younger elf began “I was surprised, I thought you weren't-”  
“I'm not” The blond inturrupted “I was just....” She paused, making jerky gestures with her hands.

Eponine giggled lightly, amused by her friend.

“Let me know if you have any other questions, and I'll try not to act so surprised next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, not great, I'm not always sure how to write the way Sera talks and this seems a little off but..... well. Still it was fun to write. The word they're talking about is Hahren, which is actually more like Elder? but lets say I'm taking creative liberties haha


	2. A Dead End

“A dead end.”  
“Wot?”  
“It's a fucking DEAD END!”

Eponine turned around sharply and stomped back to her companions, huffing in frustration. She hated tunnels, hated being underground period. It was wrong not to be able to see the sky, to see the sun and the stars, unnatural! She hated it.

“Well that’s a stroke of bad luck” Blackwall responded as Eponine stomped back to where their little group had hunkered down while trying to find a way out of the maze of tunnels they currently found themselves stuck in.

A laugh erupted from Sera, and she snorted eloquently while clutching her mostly broken arm to her chest. 

“Stroke,” She burst out “you and words Beardy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A... rather abrupt ending.... I ran out of time *sigh* oh well, I'm not sure how much farther this would've gone anyhow


	3. Pearl-Studded Slippers

“Aren't they beautiful? They're pearl-studded.”

The familiar orleasian accent wrapped around her, heart soothed from its earlier shock.

“Leliana they're slippers why are they-”  
“Why not! You're the inquisitor after all, you're a very important person, you aught to dress the part at least.”

The older woman laughed lightly at the look of disbelief on Eponines face.

“I cannot accept them Leliana, they're far to extravagant. Besides, I've always found dressing to be intimidating gets things solved faster more often than not.”

“You are allowing Cullen to influence you far to much,” The redhead sighed. “There are always times when a more subtle approach is best suited, don't tell me you've forgotten that much?”

Eponine rolled her eyes at her friend, and glanced down at the shoes again in awe and unease. Leliana smirked.

“Besides, they're a gift, I insist you take them! If you refuse again I'll have to order it as the Holy Divine, and I rather not abuse my power in such a manner if I can avoid it.”

Eponine leveled a disbelieving glare at her companion, but slid the fine slippers onto her feet.

“Nugs.”

Leliana only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I like this one, it was fun to write :3c a bit longer than the last one? I kinda had an idea of what I wanted to do though, so I guess that helped, and I went over the time limit to add the last couple sentences hehe. Kudos and comments are much appreciated, I'd like to hear constructive criticism if you have any, though there's not much to criticize quite yet.
> 
> Also! the nug comment is in reference to Leliana's obsession with Nugs, she has several as pets.


	4. Snarling

Eponine groaned as she hit the ground hard, gasping air back into her lungs as she recovered from the impact. She blinked quickly, eyes blurry as she tried to look back at who had hit her.

Vision swimming she struggled into a crouch, breathing heavily.   
They had been ambushed as they were walking through the emerald graves, looking for supplies.

Magic whorled around her as the battle raged on around her, different from her own.

Had there been a mage with the group that had ambushed them? She couldn't remember.  
A shout from Cole had her dodging to the side as a tall man fell into the spot she had just occupied, the spirit boy was quickly at her side and helping her stand.

“Cole, I'm fine go back to the battle.”

“No one will hurt her, not a hair on her head, not while I stand” He replied breathily, eyes staring into the distance.

Eponine followed his gaze, eyes catching on the vicious form Vivienne had taken, stance wide as she flung magic at one of the last bandits standing.

She was snarling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eponine is Viviennes baby, and no one touches her baby (૭ ◉༬◉)૭⁾⁾⁾⁾ I have a whole thing about their relationship and how it evolves over time, they become rather close after butting heads in the beginning, and viv gives her all kinds of training to be a Knight Enchanter (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ I love them
> 
> Thats Vivienne that Cole is reading btw, if you can't tell


	5. Muskateers Au

“This is completely unfair!”  
“Oh please explain my dear, I'd love to hear you justify yourself.”  
“I'm afraid I must agree with Dorian on this matter Vivienne, this is completely unfair”  
“Oh?”

Eponine watched her three friends bicker from her spot in the shade of a tree, pulling grass as she waited.

They had stopped at the side of a road to rest when her three seniors had started arguing about who shold be the one to train her in the magical arts. She was of course a more than competent mage, but her three friends had scolded her for having so little knowledge in the ways of learned magic. They had particular distaste for the “hedge” magic so was so competent with.

She sighed again as wind whistled through the trees, and clouds passed by overhead. Their argument was getting louder, she should best intervene before they began to throw lightning.

“Alright, alright! That's more than enough, don't you think?”

The three turned to face her as she sprinted towards them, arguments dying on their tongues as they spotted their young charge. Dorian crossed his arms with a huff, as Solas fought a small smirk.

“It's getting late in the day, and it would be best if we were off the road before nightfall.”

She raised her eyebrows at Vivienne, who began to nod sagely, as though she had been on the verge of saying the exact same thing before Eponine had interrupted their “disagreement”.

“Yes, we are very near Val Royeaux, it should be no trouble to reach the city by nightfall.”

Dorian groaned as Vivienne strode elegantly away from them and began to trail after. Eponine shared a look with Solas, his eyes crinkled in happiness and a faint smile on his face.

“Come da'len, we mustn’t be left behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I've never read the three muskateers and I haven't seen the movie soooo, hahaha *sweats* ARTISTIC INTERPRETATION RIGHT? 
> 
> anyways the last few days have been hectic, so I'm behind in filling out the prompts but I'll make sure to finish catching up tomorrow!


	6. Friends

“Sera, are we friends?”  
“Wot?”

The blonde elf turned to her companion, her face twisted with confusion. Eponine flushed, embarrassed and nervous. 

“I-I just mean, well, I know you don't care much for the dalish – and I understand, not everyone likes us, but you do in particular – and you also have issues with people with power, and on top of that, people with magic, and I am all of those things so-”

“I'm still with you though, think about that? Haven't gone shooting off at anyone here or you or anything', so you're bein' stupid or asking eh?”

Sera continued to stare at Eponine, mouth scowling as the other girl fidgeted and refused to meet her gaze.

“you're right, I'm sorry” Sera, smiled at that. “Its just that, well, I've never had a friend before.” Sera look at her in shock, and Eponine gave a weary grin. “Well, not in a very very long time, at least.”

Sera stared at her friend for a long moment, it was strange how similar they were, even having grown in such different environments. Sera hadn't really had any friends until the jennies herself. Cracking a large smile, she threw her arm around the other elf and laughed.

“Guess we've lots to catch up on then, lets get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took long on this again, but mostly because my computer keyboard is not cooperating with me today and decided that some of my keys weren't going to work today (meaning more so than usually).
> 
> I'm late with this one again as well, but school and work have been taking up most of my time, the rest of it is going to being stressed lol.
> 
> Anyways one more after this and we'll be done with this series.


	7. Lotus

The water was cold as she slipped in, sending gooseflesh across her skin. It was soothing.

Their day of travel from Skyhold had been long and full of problems, it was nice to finally have a moment of peace and quiet to herself. Eponine let out a content sigh as she swam leisurely about the lake, glad that Cullen had taken the time to show it to her before. Glad she was able to spend that time with Cullen.

Cullen, Cullen, Cullen.

“Gah!”

The elf dunked her head under the water suddenly, cheeks warm as she thought about her human lover. LOVER! They had been....together a while now and somehow it still felt strange, surreal even, like it was a dream. 

She burst back to the surface with a gasp, spluttering as water dripped down her face and into her open mouth, a loud crashing sound catching her attention. She laughed as she noticed Cullen sprawled awkwardly by the shore-line, paddling over to him while he cursed.

He looked up at her approach and frowned.  
“I-we've been looking everywhere for you, what are you-”

He paused, a curious look on his face before he reached out to her, pulling on something snagged into her hair.

“Herald you have lotus blossoms tangled in your hair, shall I remove them for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom, I'm done! I'm not sure how I feel about this one tbh, its not quite what I wanted. oh well~  
> Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it - at least in part. Hopefully I'll keep writing and posting, now that the hard part is over on doing my first piece :^)


End file.
